America Redone
by KoorimeHiei
Summary: Kurama's mother, Shiori, as a present, hands him four tickets to America.  With surprise trips instore from the families the gang is going to visit, this will end up being one interesting trip.  Who knows if they will even survive.  Read to find out!  lol
1. Chapter 1

**Key:**

"_Japanese_"

"+_Demon language+_"

"English"

**Important information/Me talking**

Writing of any kind

_(Hiei's telepath to someone)_

**(Yusuke's telepath back)**

_**(Kurama's telepath back) ([Yoko's tepepath back[)**_

_**(Kuwabara's telepath back)**_

_Hiei's thoughts_

**Yusuke's thoughts**

_**Kurama's thoughts [Yoko's Thoughts[**_

_**Kuwabara's thoughts**_

_-__Ana's thoughts__-_

_**-Sara's thoughts-**_

(line break) (Change of scene orEnd of author's notes or story)

**Now most of my faithful readers have gotten used to my character Yara. But, in this story, she is being replaced by Ana. I have realized that my first idea for Yara had changed into an outgoing girl. But I wanted her to be quite and violent. So, hopefully Ana can realize my dream. And Sara is the replaced version of Nikki. I personally never wanted her name to be Nikki, but it had just ended up that way. **

**WARNING: As I was typing the second chapter I realized I began to throw things in that most people might not know about. I personally have seen the entire series from beginning to end and may know more that most people of so you might what to wait to read or be prepared for spoilers. So, on with the story! '**

**

* * *

**

**Narita Airport, Tokyo Japan**

The airport was crowded with people. Some coming in to catch their flight, others having just returned from vacation. But everyone seemed to stop and stare at a small group of teenagers before heading off on their way. The group was a mix of male and female, some hugging each other and others simply talking. One of the teenagers was standing at 5'6" with raven black hair slicked back with enough gel that it shined in the light. His chocolate brown eyes were glaring darkly at a young blue haired girl. He wore blue jeans and a white muscle shirt with white and blue sneakers. The young girl with blue hair stood at about 5'2", her purple red eyes glared darkly back at the boy as she waved a hand holding some papers around his face. She wore a pink colored kimono with a white and blue sash around the midsection. The boy did nothing to grab the papers but just watched as they waved back and forth across his face.

"_Yusuke Urameshi! You're such a jerk!_" the girl cried before turning around and storming away with a loud huff. With her exit came the entrance of another girl standing about 5'2" with brown hair that hung down her back. Her dark brown eyes look sympathetically toward the blue haired girl before turning toward Yusuke. His chocolate eyes were surveying her blue high school uniform and the skirt that stopped halfway down her thighs. The girl blushed lightly and realized that Yusuke wasn't walking toward her to do flip her skirt today.

"_Hey Kayko! Love the skirt,_" Yusuke said. Kayko, the brown haired girl, huffed but walked over to Yusuke. Even though she huffed, inside she was relieved that Yusuke didn't try and flip her skirt. **I could have flipped her skirt. But then everyone nearby would have seen her. Why do I suddenly care? Oh yeah.** Yusuke thought as his mind flashed back for a second. He didn't have long to flash back for Kayko began to speak.

"_Why was Botan so upset?_" Kayko asked. Yusuke growled lightly and turned his head away. "_Yusuke. Was she upset cause you were trying to weasel your way out of this vacation? A vacation that Kurama's mother paid for in full? The vacation in America with Kurama's mother's friends? The one-_"

"_I get it! Listen, I just don't want to leave you,_" Yusuke muttered. Kayko smiled lightly and hugged Yusuke, her right hand covering over her left as she looked down Yusuke's back to see the gold band covering her ring finger. Yusuke was doing the same thing as he fell into the loving embrace of his dear wife. As they backed away, Yusuke began to whine. "_I'll be gone for a year!_"

"_It's not as bad as the three years you pulled after you died for the second time,_" Kayko huffed. Yusuke smiled lightly and looked away making Kayko feel somewhat guilty. As she went to comfort Yusuke she looked at the two bags he had. One she knew was a carry on filled with snacks for the eighteen hour flight. The other was the check in bag which she had packed herself for him. Included was almost every bit of clothing that he owned and a picture of the two of them during the wedding. As she stared at the suitcase she began to wonder if the amount of clothes she packed would be sufficient enough for the year that he will be gone.

"_I have to go get my tickets from Botan,_" Yusuke suddenly said bringing Kayko out of her thoughts. Nodding her ok, Kayko turned to find a red head standing behind her. She barely noticed Yusuke leaving her side without his bags as she stared into the red head's forest green eyes. The red head stood at 5'7" and wore crimson pants and a darker red shirt with medium blue sleeves. In his left hand was a handle to a forest green bag and over his right shoulder was a forest green duffle bag.

"_Kayko, I wish my mother had gotten a ticket for you. I'm sorry that she didn't_," the red head suddenly said surprising Kayko out of her trance.

"_Don't worry Kurama! It's fine. I have to get used to the fact that even though we are married, Yusuke will continue to go off on his own,_" Kayko answered. Kurama, the red head, sighed.

"_Still, I wish you could come with us,_" Kurama stated. Then added, "_If only to help me keep everyone in line._"

At this Kayko laughed. She knew how hard it is to keep Yusuke, the teenage punk, in line. But knowing that Kurama had to take care of Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei, she did begin to feel bad for the red head. Her eyes softened lightly as she turned to face Kurama's eyes again but he seemed to be in a daze.

"_Do you know where you guys are going?_" Kayko asked. At the sudden change of topic, Kurama looked up surprised. Realizing what she asked Kurama had to smile.

"_Not exactly. I mean, I know they are my mother's friends but I haven't met them. So that is another problem I have to deal with. Now that I think about it, want to take my ticket?_" Kurama asked while holding out a packet of papers to Kayko. She looked at Kurama with horror.

"_Your mother gave you that!_" Kayko cried. Kurama laughed.

"_I was only joking! You really thought I was serious?_" Kurama asked. Kayko laughed lightly trying to get rid of the uneasy feeling that just swept over her.

"_No, I mean... Never mind. By the way, are your mother's friends paying for everything?_" Kayko asked. Kurama shook his head no and Kayko began to wonder who was paying for everything.

"_My mother has a bank account set in my name with, I believe, close to a million dollars. It's set for the four of us to pay for food, clothing, and any travel fare that is needed,_" Kurama answered. _**I hope that's enough for the four of us.**_ Kayko smiled and then began to wonder if Kurama's mother was rich. "_It's my step dad who has all the money. My mother could barely afford our house before. With being sick and all. I was the one who normally brought in the money. The rest she got from family._"

"_You had a job?_" Kayko asked surprised. Kurama smiled sheepishly.

"_Nothing like you might think! I was the landscape artist for the surrounding neighbors. They paid me to cut the lawn, weed the gardens, and water the plants. Sometimes I would go grocery shopping for the elders in the neighborhood and help them around the house. I even would walk the dogs for some other families,_" Kurama answered. There was a long pause of silence between the two and Kurama watched Kayko for a reaction. And he got one when she suddenly started laughing. Surprised, Kurama stared at her a frown plastered on his face.

"_I never thought of you as the neighborhood helper!_" Kayko said through the laugher. As she laughed another male began to walk over. He was 6' tall with orangey red hair gelled into an Elvis like style. His blackish brown eyes surveyed over Kayko and Kurama. He wore blue jeans with a white muscle shirt and a yellowish tan overcoat.

"_Why is she laughing?_" The teen asked. Kurama went to answer but Kayko had calmed down enough to answer.

"_Kurama. His job,_" Kayko gasped lightly. The boy turned to Kurama for clarification. As Kurama explained Kayko couldn't help but laugh again. Soon the boy joined in.

"_Why does everyone find it funny that I worked?_" Kurama asked slightly upset. The boy was first to answer.

"_It's just hard to picture you as a worker. I mean you're like this smart pretty boy to the rest of us,_" the boy explained. Kurama sighed deeply as Kayko walked over to him. She suddenly hugged him.

"_I'm sorry Kurama! I promise not to laugh again,_" Kayko said. Kurama nodded ok and looked up. As he was about to speak another voice interrupted.

"_Kuwabara!_" called the voice. Kurama turned to see who it was as Kayko released him from the hug. There stood a girl standing at about 4'10" maybe 4'11" with icy blue hair and the most innocent red eyes. She wore a kimono similar to Botan's except that this girl's was blue and the waistband was a darker blue.

"_YUKINA!_" Kuwabara squealed before rushing over to the girl's side and smiling like an idiot. Kurama and Kayko laughed lightly as Yukina began to lead Kuwabara back to his stuff and it was then that Kurama realized none of them had checked in yet.

"_Listen, Kayko. Do you know where Yusuke is?_" Kurama asked. Kayko nodded. "_Can you get him over to the check-in station. I have to go grab Kuwabara._"

"_Going to use me until your on the plane eh?_" Kayko jokingly asked. Kurama looked back at her sheepishly before grabbing his two bags and rushing off in the area where Kuwabara and Yukina headed. Kayko sighed and quickly turned to find Yusuke left his bags unattended. With a deeper sigh, Kayko grabbed the handle for the suitcase and threw the other bag over her shoulder. Quickly walking into the crowd she found Yusuke and Botan going at it in front of Genkai, a short old woman with dulling pink hair and glassy brown eyes. Genkai seemed to be enjoying that fact that her heir was getting beat by a girl. Kayko sighed and snuck behind Botan snatching the tickets before Botan could do anything about it. "_Stop acting so childish Botan!_"

"_But! Kayko,_" Botan began but Kayko would have none of it. Shoving the ticket into Yusuke's hands, Kayko began to get Yusuke ready to head over to the check-in station, where Kurama and Kuwabara were already waiting. It took five minutes for Kayko to send Yusuke over there, mostly cause he still was trying to pick a fight with Botan, but once she did, Kayko left Yusuke in Kurama's capable hands. Or so she hoped.

"_Yusuke, can I have your ticket?_" Kurama asked, already having confiscated Kuwabara's. Yusuke nodded and slapped the papers into Kurama's extended hand. Rolling his eyes, Kurama watched Yusuke look around. _**I'm going to come home with gray hairs after this! Wait a second, does Hiei know to check in? Did he check in? Did he have a bag to check in? Damn, I'm acting like my mother. [And you're giving me a headache![ Sorry Yoko.**_ Kurama thought as he began to sigh deeply. Closing his eyes, Kurama lifted his hands to massage his temples.

"_You getting a headache Kurama?_" Kuwabara asked sending Kurama out of his thoughts. Looking tiredly over to Kuwabara, Kurama nodded seeing it as the easiest way to get both teens to shut up. _**Only one I need to worry about now is Hiei... Wherever he is. [Hiei's missing?[ No, I just have no idea where he is at the moment.**_ "_Yusuke, stop. We have to be quite, Kurama is getting a headache._"

"_Sure it ain't just that he wants us to shut up? Kayko pulls that stunt a lot when I'm talking to much,_" Yusuke responded. Kuwabara turned to Kurama horrified and Kurama had to roll his eyes.

"_Would you really do that to us Kurama?_" Kuwabara asked. Kurama turned to face Kuwabara while moving up in line. _**[He's missing...[ Listen to my next words Yoko.**_

"_I do deserve peace sometimes,_" was his answer. Yusuke laughed loudly as Kuwabara began to pout. _**[Jerk...[**_

"_I can help someone over here!_" called a female voice. Kurama spun to realize the only attendant not in his view had no one in front of her. Quickly grabbing his things, Kurama began his path over to the women. Kuwabara and Yusuke followed with their bags dragging behind them. "_How can I help you three today?_"

"_Hi. Here's our tickets, our ID's, and each of us has one bag to check in,_" Kurama quickly answered while placing a pile of papers in front of the attendant. The girl smiled and began to sort through everything. Kurama quickly turned to the other two only to find them watching the group of girls. "_Guys, move your check-in bags over here._"

"_Sorry, Kurama,_" Kuwabara said as he moved his dark blue suitcase closer to the desk. Yusuke on the other hand never heard what Kurama asked for so Kuwabara quickly moved the suitcase for him. Sighing, Kurama returned his attention to the attendant.

"_First time to America?_" the attendant suddenly asked Kurama. Surprised by the question, Kurama nodded his head yes. The girl smiled. Kurama watched as her eyes flicked down to the desk and then up to Yusuke and Kuwabara. It took a few seconds for him to register that she was making sure they matched the ID's that he had given her earlier. "_Ok, now all we have to do is wait for a few things to print._"

"_Thanks. Actually, while we're waiting can you do me a favor?_" Kurama asked, his mind flashing back to Hiei.

"_Sure. What is it you want?_" the attendant asked.

"_Can you check to see if a person named Hiei has already checked in? It's really important that we catch up with him before we board,_" Kurama said. The attendant nodded saying it was no problem and walked off. About a minute later she came back with some papers in her hands.

"_Your friend checked in about five minutes ago. He should be waiting at security or over in the loading area. But, please put these on your bags for me and everything will be set,_" the attendant said. Kurama nodded and took the papers from the women and quickly stuck one each on the three bags meant to be checked in. Once done he handed the bags over to the attendant who quickly placed them on a conveyer belt behind her. With the check in over Kurama quickly picked up his carry-on and began to walk off. Kuwabara picked up his own carry-on and Yusuke's before walking off but the raven haired teen didn't notice. Kayko was first to respond to the fact that Yusuke wasn't following Kurama and Kuwabara.

"_Yusuke!_" she cried bringing Yusuke back. Realizing he was alone, he rushed off to find Kurama and Kuwabara. It didn't take him very long. At the appearance of Yusuke, Kuwabara threw the teen's green bag into his chest. Kurama rolled his eyes lightly as Yusuke rushed forward to Kuwabara.

"_Want to start a fight!?_" Yusuke cried at his teammate. Kuwabara shook his head no and waited for Yusuke to stalk off before leaning to Kurama and muttering, 'I could've taken him. Just didn't want to.' Kurama laughed lightly before watching Yusuke and making sure the teen found his way to Kayko's side. Once Yusuke was set, Kurama watched as Kuwabara rushed toward Yukina. _**[When is he ever going to get the fact that she doesn't like him?[ I think its more she doesn't understand the idea of flirting. [Flirting!? That is such an easy thing to understand![ Remember Yoko, Yukina comes from an all female world. Unless they're lesbians, flirting is never needed. [Oh...[**_

"_Sorry to interrupt your thoughts,_" called a voice. Kurama jumped slightly before turning and seeing Genkai at his side. Giving the elder a smile he wondered why she wanted to talk to him. "_I have a bad feeling. Stay on guard wherever you go, even if everyone else thinks the place is safe._"

"_I've had that feeling as well. I was hoping to talk to Hiei about it. See if his Jagan has picked up on anything,_" Kurama answered his voice turning serious. Genkai nodded and turned to look at Yusuke and Kuwabara. Sighing she turned back to Kurama as everyone began to head over to the security area.

"_What do you know about your mother's friends?_"

"_Not much. I wish I knew more about them. They both are families of four. One has a mother, a father, and two daughters, with one daughter a year older than me and the other a few years younger. The other family's two kids are a girl and boy, the boy being about three and a half years older than me and the girl is a year older. Unfortunately, that's about it. I barely even know their names._" Kurama answered truthfully as both of them began to tag after the rest of the group. Genkai frowned and looked away from Kurama.

"_That's not that much. Be careful what you tell or show these people. You may want to avoid using your powers. We don't want a bunch of demons going to America trying to kill you four only to end up killing one of your mother's friends,_" Genkai muttered, her voice sounding stressed. Kurama nodded in agreement. "_I hear you've been trying to teach Yusuke and Kuwabara English. How is it going?_"

"_Not so well, admittedly. Kuwabara is catching on better than Yusuke but they still only know the basics like 'hello, food, thank you, please, excuse me,' and things needed in everyday life. So really they barely know anything. If anyone tries to have a conversation with them, they'd end up thinking Yusuke and Kuwabara are retards,_" Kurama replied. Genkai sighed. Slowly she dug into her robes and pulled something out only to stare at her hand afterward. "_What is that?_"

"_I want you to somehow put these on Yusuke and Kuwabara. They are small translation charms that I've been working on. I haven't done extensive tests on them, but they should do until you fully teach Yusuke and Kuwabara the language,_" Genkai whispered. Kurama nodded and opened his hand to accept the charms which Genkai slowly placed into his hands. "_I want to know every side effect._"

"_Side effects?_" Kurama asked surprised that Genkai would ask for something like that. But Genkai simply nodded. This made Kurama worry. "_But Genkai, why use a barely tested charm on Yusuke and Kuwabara?_"

"_You think I'm going to use it on me?_" Genkai answered back making Kurama sigh. She smirked and looked to Kurama. "_I need that tested and tested well. Don't let me down Kurama._"

"_I won't but out of curiosity, could the bad feelings that we both have, deal with these charms?_" Kurama asked. Genkai turned and gave the fox a dark glare. _**[Nice one![ Shut up!**_ Kurama thought before giving Genkai a half hearted laugh.

"_The least you could do is test it. What is the worst that could happen, Yusuke and Kuwabara turn evil and want to destroy the world? Think about it,_" Genkai said her sarcasm getting the best of her. This time Kurama gave a hearty laugh.

"_I guess you're right. Should I tell Yusuke and Kuwabara about it or not?_" Kurama asked. Genkai shrugged as she turned to watch as Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were leading the group, stopped.

"_Do it as you see fit. But I suggest you don't tell them that it has never been tested,_" Genkai responded leaving Kurama stopped in the middle of the airport in shock.

"_Hey, Hiei!_" called Yusuke from up front, which shook Kurama out of his shock. Rushing past everyone, Kurama made it up front with Yusuke and Kuwabara to see Hiei, the 4'10" demon with spiked black hair and a white starburst. His red eyes glared darkly at the group. Of course, Hiei was in his normal attire of white bandana, white scarf, black cloak, black pants, white leg wraps, and black shoes. Kurama rolled his eyes at the demon as Yusuke spoke. "_Don't you have other clothes?_"

"_You'll never see them,_" was Hiei's answer. Kuwabara laughed at Yusuke as Kurama walked closer to Hiei.

"_Please tell me you checked your katana in with your bag,_" Kurama whispered. Hiei snorted. (_Don't worry. I checked it in with your bags. I didn't check a bag in.)_ (_**Hiei! How many bags are you bringing?)**_ (_Enough.)_ (_**[Meaning only one. The one at his side.[) (Yoko!)**_ After that Hiei didn't respond. He spun around picking up the black duffle bag at his side and began to head over to security. Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke followed having already said their goodbyes to all the girls. But even as they walked through the lines, the girls said goodbye. Kayko rushed toward Yusuke and kissed him one last time over the ropes that separated each line. Hiei was first at the detectors. Dropping his duffle bag off on the conveyer, Hiei walked through the metal detector and it went off.

"_Back up and please empty your pockets,_" one of the guards said. Hiei backed up but made no move to empty his pockets. Kurama leaned past Yusuke, who was standing between him and Hiei.

"_Hiei, get anything metal out from under your cloak,_" Kurama growled in demon tongue. Hiei rolled his eyes and turned to face Kurama.

"_I don't have anything metal underneath my cloak. I have no metal on me..._" Hiei answered loud enough for the guard to hear. With a loud sigh, the guard waved Hiei through again and again the detector went off.

"_Please go over to the guard standing there,_" the guard said before turning his attention to Yusuke, who already dropped his bag off at the conveyer. Hiei walked over to the guard and began to follow every order that the man said as he watched Yusuke walk through the detector fine. Kurama came up next and stood by a basket taking off a watch, necklace that Hiei had never seen before, and a few metal coins from his pockets. Smiling to the guard, Kurama walked through the detector with no problem. Hiei turned away with an angry snort as the guard beside him said he could go. Walking back toward Kurama, Hiei picked up his bag just as a buzzer went off. "_Please back up and empty your pockets._"

It was Kuwabara trying to get through. After backing up, Kuwabara stood by a basket emptying every pocket he had. Coins, video games, a Gameboy, and a few other things piled into the basket before Kuwabara could walk freely through the detector with no problem. Rolling his eyes, Hiei spun around to head toward the gate before hearing Yukina.

"_Goodbye Hiei! Have fun! Bye Kazuma! Don't get into any trouble! See you in a year!_" Yukina called. Turning his head to face Yukina, Hiei watched as she frantically waved like Kayko was to Yusuke. Botan was waving to no one in particular while Genkai and Shizuru stood there simply watching. A hand on his shoulder made Hiei jump and spin.

"_Didn't mean to scare you but we have to go,_" Kurama said. Hiei snorted before walking off. Yusuke came to Kurama's side and the duo watched Hiei. When Yusuke turned around, Kurama followed his gaze to see Kuwabara walking in the wrong direction. Sighing, Kurama went to go get Kuwabara.

"_No! Let him figure it out,_" Yusuke said as he stopped Kurama. Behind them, Hiei stopped walking and turned to see what they were doing. (_Kuwabara going the wrong way again?)_ Hiei asked in both the minds of Yusuke and Kurama. At first the two were surprised but then Kurama nodded his head yes and the traces of 'hn' was left in the duo's minds as Hiei continued down toward the gate they were going to be at. Not even one minute later, Kuwabara flew past Yusuke and Kurama.

"_I knew that was the wrong way!_" Kuwabara cried as he rushed past. Yusuke and Kurama laughed as they began to follow in Kuwabara's tracks. It was only two minutes later that Yusuke and Kurama made it to the gate in which they were to load the plane. Hiei was looking out the window and Kuwabara was no where in sight.

"_Want to bet that Kuwabara ran past?_" Yusuke asked. Kurama shook his head no. _**[Take the bet![**_ Yoko cried, but Kurama ignored the fox demon as he made his way over to Hiei's side. Yusuke followed but sat down in the seats behind the two demons.

"_Looking for our plane?_" Kurama asked Hiei when he appeared at the demon's side. Hiei gave his traditional answer of 'hn.' Kurama simply gave one laugh. "_It will be here in a minute hopefully._" Again Hiei gave the traditional answer before spinning around and sitting in a seat near Yusuke. Placing his duffle bag in the seat to his right, Hiei left room for Kurama to sit at his left. Which Kurama took, mostly cause it place him between Yusuke and Hiei. Kuwabara was still no where in sight and Kurama began to frown. _**If I have to go look for him... [Don't worry. Simply ask Hiei to look for you![ What if he lies[Would Hiei really do that to you?[ ... [Ok, maybe he would...[ Yoko, shut up. [Jerk.[**_ With a sigh, Kurama stood and placed his green rose-covered bag in the seat he had been in. "_Stay here, I have to go find Kuwabara._"

"_Why!? Isn't it easier to simply sit here and wait for Kuwabara to come back?_" Yusuke asked. Kurama shook his head no.

"_Easier on the body but on the mind, no. See, Shizuru, Kayko, and Yukina are trusting me to keep you and Kuwabara safe. So if one of you guys disappear, I'll get blamed if I can't find you,_" Kurama answered before walking off. Hiei turned to Yusuke.

"_Want to bet that he comes back alone?_" Hiei asked. Yusuke smirked thinking Kurama wouldn't come back without Kuwabara.

"_How much?_" Yusuke asked.

"_1,000 yen?_" **(A/N: 1,000 yen is $8.00 in America.)**

"_Dude! Is that all you have? Come on!_" Yusuke cried.

"_Fine! 6,250 yen!_"

"_Deal!_" It wasn't long after Yusuke said deal, that Kuwabara made his appearance. Hiei smirked and held a hand out to Yusuke but the teen didn't take out the money.

"_It's not over till Kurama gets back._"

"_Where is Kurama?_" Kuwabara asked, having not seen or heard Hiei and Yusuke. Looking around, Kuwabara saw Kurama's bag sitting in the seat between Hiei and Yusuke. Yusuke and Hiei barely had a chance to answer before Kuwabara answered himself. "_He's out looking for me! I better get him before we have to load!_"

With that said, Kuwabara rushed off. Yusuke turned to Hiei with his face saying 'I told you so.' Hiei simply snorted and looked away from the teen. (_Fox, Kuwabara returned and is now looking for you.)_ (_**Thanks Hiei!)**_ Kurama responded. Yusuke looked to Hiei and frowned.

"_You just told Kurama didn't you?_" Yusuke asked. Hiei smirked and Yusuke's frown deepened. "_That's cheating! Now Kurama's going to come back without Kuwabara._"

"_This is why I made the bet in the first place. I can tell Kurama where Kuwabara is at all times,_" Hiei said, his smirk widening as Yusuke's frown deepened. Turning away with a scoff, Yusuke looked toward the gate and smiled.

"_The bet ain't over yet Hiei!_" Yusuke said his smile widening. Hiei leaned forward to look past Yusuke and saw a flight attendant moving toward the doorway to the plane. Spinning to look out the window, Hiei saw a large metal tube with two large plates sticking out of the sides. On the plates where two smaller tubes with a fan in each. Lips twitching, Hiei stood and moved closer to the window. The movement caught Yusuke attention and the half demon turned to Hiei. _That thing snuck up on me. But how?_ Hiei thought as Yusuke stood and followed the fire demon to the window. "_That's the plane. Nice isn't it?_"

"_That is going to get off the ground?_" Hiei asked naively. Yusuke smirked and nodded yes as Hiei's red eyes flicked toward the taller half demon. Grunting lightly in a small amount of fear, Hiei looked back to the airplane. It was then that Kurama suddenly appeared behind the duo.

"_Hello!_" Kurama cried quickly and had a large smile appear over his face when Hiei and Yusuke jumped into the air in surprise. They spun around quickly to face Kurama, Yusuke's face was shocked and Hiei's was set in a firm glare.

"_Don't do that!_" The duo cried as Kurama's smile brightened. Ignoring the two, Kurama turned and looked for Kuwabara who had yet to get back. Behind him Hiei held is hand out and Yusuke dug around for some money, making sure to do it slowly in case Kurama decided to go out for Kuwabara once more.

"_Ah! Here he comes!_" Kurama called looking over the seats to see Kuwabara waving madly at him. Yusuke frowned and handed the money to Hiei who quickly began to count.

"_You're going to count?_" Yusuke asked amazed. Hiei nodded and continued with counting the money. "_Damn untrustworthy brat._"

"_Hmm?_" Kurama asked as he looked over his shoulder to Yusuke and Hiei. Hiei quickly tried to hide the newly acquired yen but Kurama's old thief's eyes caught the sight of the yen. "_What did you bet this time?_"

"_That you'd return alone,_" Hiei admitted knowing he was caught. Kurama scanned the money quickly before smirking.

"_6,200 yen. Hmm, pretty good amount,_" Kurama called as Kuwabara finally reached the group and looked at the yen. Hiei growled angrily and turned to Yusuke.

"_That's why I counted you cheap bastard!_" Hiei snapped as Yusuke dug around in his pants for 50 more pieces of yen. Kurama laughed lightheartedly as the attendant called their rows to being seating. Collecting their bags everyone headed on. For some odd reason they ended in two rows, one behind the other with Hiei at the window seat with a wonderful view of the mechanics of the wing. Kurama was sitting next to him with Yusuke and Kuwabara a row in front, directly on the wing. Kuwabara was in the window seat. Kurama smiled as Hiei's red eyes fixed themselves quickly to the wings. In the row ahead, Kuwabara was doing the same thing but Yusuke's attention was shifted on two young women walking on the plane. One was a thin set woman with wonderful looking legs but as Yusuke's eye shifted upward he realized why no one made face contact. Her face was horrendous. Large teeth stuck out at all angles and red dots were placed all over her face. Yusuke shuddered and then spotted the large truck like woman barreling down the isle towards him.

"_Oh please don't sit near us!_" Yusuke muttered making Kurama look over. The first woman that Yusuke had seen smiled bright when she saw Kurama and the red head had to stop himself from making a face. But the two girls were still coming closer and closer. _**Oh please let Yusuke's wish come true. [What are you talking about Suichi?[ The two women coming straight for us. [OH MY GOD! Please tell me those are fake teeth![**_ Kurama thought as the women began looking at isle numbers and their tickets. Finally the thinner woman stopped at Yusuke's isle.

"_You're in this row Pansy!_" called the first woman as she looked above. Suddenly squealing with delight the girl looked back to Pansy. "_I'm right behind you!_"

'Oh great!' Kurama and Yusuke thought together. Normally Kuwabara would have laughed at Yusuke's predicament but the orange haired oaf was watching the wings. Hiei happened to look over to the woman and frowned. Leaning toward Kurama he whispered a question.

"_Will the plane be able to balance her off?_"

* * *

**KoorimeHiei:** **Yay! All done with this chapter... I so put everyone out of character but still, it's funny.**

**Kitsune-Mewtwo: I haven't read the story yet, but I'm still doing Beta Reader's Notes... That's a bit off...**

**KoorimeHiei+glare+ You wanna read it then?**

**Kitsune-Mewtwo: Of course I do... But you said you wanted to do the Author's Notes now...**

**KoorimeHiei: I didn't think you'd bitch about not reading the story yet... +glare+**

**Kitsune-Mewtwo: Well, I wanna read it!**

**KoorimeHiei: FINE+we pause so Kitsune-Mewtwo can read the chapter.+**

**Kitsune-Mewtwo: I'm done now!**

**KoorimeHiei: So, how was it?**

**Kitsune-Mewtwo: You really think I'd give you a review **_**in the story**_

**KoorimeHiei+shifts eyes around+ Poooooossssiibly...**

**Kitsune-Mewtwo: People would think you were just reviewing yourself, anyway, so it's kind of useless.**

**KoorimeHiei: I've reviewed myself before cause I was bored... It was fun! **

**Kitsune-Mewtwo: Now the truth comes out! The great KoorimeHiei reviews herself! -**

**KoorimeHiei: Ok, last time you ever read my stories...**

**Kitsune-Mewtwo: Aww... You're being mean... +pouts in a very Yoko-like fashion+**

**KoorimeHiei: That pout never worked on Hiei so what makes you think it will work on me?**

**Kitsune-Mewtwo: Nothing in particular... I just know you never meant it, anyway.**

**KoorimeHiei+glare+ Next chapter has lots of torture for the group and we learn of Kuwabara's great fear of flying... YAY! **

**Kitsune-Mewtwo: So be sure to come back, okay?**

**KoorimeHiei: And be sure to leave reviews! Just remember: SNAPE IS GAY!**

**Kitsune-Mewtwo+facevaults+**


	2. Chapter 2

**Key:**

"_Japanese_"

"_+Demon language+_"

"English"

**Important information/Me talking**

Writing of any kind

(_Hiei's telepath to someone)_

(**Yusuke's telepath back**)

(_**Kurama's telepath back)**_ (_**[Yoko' telepath back[)**_

(_**Kuwabara's telepath back**_)

_Hiei's thoughts_

**Yusuke's thoughts**

_**Kurama's thoughts [Yoko's Thoughts[**_

_**Kuwabara's thoughts**_

_-__Ana's thoughts__-_

_**-Sara's thoughts-**_

(line break) (Change of scene or End of author's notes or story)

**

* * *

Last Time:**

"_You're in this row Pansy!_" called the first woman as she looked above. Suddenly squealing with delight the girl looked back to Pansy. "_I'm right behind you!_"

'Oh great!' Kurama and Yusuke thought together. Normally Kuwabara would have laughed at Yusuke's predicament but the orange haired oaf was watching the wings. Hiei happened to look over to the woman and frowned. Leaning toward Kurama he whispered a question.

"_Will the plane be able to balance her off?_"

**This Time:**

Kurama looked to Hiei with a small smile and tilted his head.

"_I hope so, Hiei,_" Kurama whispered. Hiei snorted slightly before turning and looking out the window again. Whimpering lightly, Kurama looked forward toward Yusuke who was turning back to face him. Yusuke's face looked grim and Kurama again turned to 'Pansy' and gave a halfhearted smile. Hearing a gasp beside him, Kurama turned to face the woman next to him. Giving her a smile, Kurama spoke. "_Hello!_"

"_Hi!_" the girl squeaked. Beside Yusuke, Pansy twisted to face Kurama.

"_Excuse my friend, she loves males with long hair and her favorite color is red,_" Pansy said in a deep male like voice. Kurama's smile changed from a real smile to a forced fake smile.

"_Oh,_" Kurama said. On the other side of Kurama, Hiei smirked, his eyes still fixed on the wing. Yusuke gave a hearty laugh and faced forward. It wasn't long before Pansy turned to face forward and surprised Yusuke by having a piece of her body smash into his shoulder. Yusuke gasped, in a small amount of pain, and turned to Pansy shocked.

"_Sorry!_" Pansy said with a sheepish smile. Yusuke frowned lightly and said that it was no problem while adding **as long as it doesn't happen again** in his head then turned to face Kuwabara. Kuwabara was pale. And not a normal shade of color, but more like scary movie ghost white.

"_Dude, you okay?_" Yusuke asked as Kuwabara turned to face him.

"_I hate flying. Planes scare the crap out of me,_" Kuwabara admitted. Yusuke's eyes widened.

"_Why didn't you say so earlier?_" Yusuke cried, panic flowing through his voice. **I'm trapped between a truck and a coward! HELP ME!** Yusuke thought as he twisted to face Kurama with a desperate look. But Kurama was busy trying to find a way to switch seats with Hiei.

"_Please, Hiei! I promise I'll let you sit on the wing on the ride back, but please let me sit there now!_" Kurama begged silently. Hiei ignored him, red eyes still glued on the wing. "_Hiei! I implore you to switch seats with me._"

"_I'll switch!_" Yusuke called quietly, making Kurama look over to him. Frowning, Kurama spun to look at why Yusuke would be willing to switch. _**Ah! Pansy's why. She must have hit him.**_ Shaking his head no, Kurama turned back to beg Hiei again. Yusuke sighed and turned back around as a flight attendant began walking up and down the isle. She stopped at Pansy.

"_Ma'am, may I see your tickets?_" the attendant asked. Pansy nodded and shifted onto Yusuke as she dug around for her backpack between her legs. Yusuke gasped lightly in pain and held his breath as he waited for Pansy to get off. It wasn't long before Pansy took out one ticket, and smiled while handing it to the attendant. The attendant looked the ticket over before looking at the row and the seats. Frowning, she looked to Yusuke. "_Sir, may I see your ticket?_"

"_Sure! Do you need his as well?_" Yusuke asked as he tilted his head to Kuwabara. The attendant shook her head no as Yusuke dug around for his bag. Suddenly he laughed. "_Kurama has my ticket!_" Spinning around, Yusuke looked to Kurama who looked up to Yusuke. Yusuke held his hand out and Kurama looked to the isle. Mouthing 'oh,' Kurama dug around in his bag. Soon his hand came back up out of the bag holding four tickets and then they began searching through the tickets for Yusuke's. Kurama finally handed it to Yusuke, who then turned back to the flight attendant. "_Here you go!_"

She accepted the ticket and began looking between the two tickets, the row number and the seat placement. Her frown deepened as she turned to Pansy.

"_I'm sorry ma'am, but you need to go and buy another seat,_" the flight attendant said. Pansy gasped suddenly and began to look for her bag again. Yusuke gasped as another piece of her body stopped him from breathing and he waited for her to finish. But she stayed leaning down until she found a second ticket. Sitting up, Pansy handed it to the flight attendant with a smile.

"_Here you are!_" Pansy said. Yusuke quickly began taking huge gulps of air into his mouth to make up for the lack of air. Behind him, Kurama gave a small laugh. The flight attendant looked at the ticket and then back to Yusuke's ticket and she growled.

"_Stupid desk people messing up on the tickets,_" She mumbled before looking to Yusuke and Pansy. "_Can you two come with me a moment?_"

Pansy nodded and stood allowing Yusuke to stand, who gave a look to the now standing red head. The flight attendant turned to Kurama and frowned.

"_Ma'am, you don't need to come with us,_" the flight attendant said as Kurama blushed slightly before speaking.

"_I am in charge of all that happens to my friend. If he doesn't end up on this flight, neither will I!_" Kurama said. The flight attendant frowned, but agreed to let Kurama come off with them. _**Besides, Yusuke would never be able to handle what I think they're going to say,**_ Kurama thought. As they began to walk off the plane, an announcement was made to the rest of the passengers.

"_I'm sorry to say that your flight will be delayed for a small problem. We will be moving as soon as possible,_" called the announcement. Kurama frowned but continued out with Pansy and Yusuke. Walking down the passageway, Yusuke turned to Kurama.

"_Dude, what about Hiei and Kuwabara? I mean, both are afraid to fly,_" Yusuke whispered. Kurama gave Yusuke a thoughtful look.

"_Hiei knows he can contact me at any time if there is a problem. But they're going to solve this problem quickly so the flight can get moving,_" Kurama answered. Yusuke mouthed 'oh' and turned forward again. _**Or that's what I hope they'll do,**_ Kurama silently added. It wasn't long before Kurama realized they were reaching the end of the passage. Afterward, a gulp helped him keep moving to the end and over to the ticket desk. By the time Yusuke and he made it to the desk, the flight attendant had explained everything going on.

"_Would you mind switching to her other seat?_" the ticket woman asked Yusuke who quickly looked to Kurama for help. Frowning deeply, Kurama showed he didn't like the idea and the ticket woman frowned as well.

"_Is that the only choice we have?_" Kurama asked, hoping for a better situation, because he personally didn't want Yusuke on the other side of the plane with the ability to cause trouble. Sighing deeply, the ticket woman began typing really fast on her computer. Suddenly a smirk flashed over her face and she looked to the attendant.

"_Can you get the person from row 25, seat B?_" the woman asked, and the attendant nodded okay before rushing toward the plane, her heels knocking on the ground of the tunnel. Yusuke smirked and leaned toward Kurama.

"_If only that skirt was a little looser,_" Yusuke whispered making Kurama look over quick to see that if the skirt the attendant was wearing was looser, it would fly up and Yusuke would be able to see...

"_Yusuke! You do have a wife now,_" Kurama cried turning back to the other teen. All the other teen did was laugh as he shook his head.

"_Kayko allowed me the privilege to look but not touch,_" Yusuke answered with a smile. Frowning deeply, Kurama began to glare at Yusuke; the raven haired teen either did not notice it or simply ignored the glare. The red head barely noticed that the flight attendant was returning with a passenger until Yusuke cat-called the attendant. I said the attendant because I pray that Yusuke wasn't or isn't bisexual, and the passenger was another guy.

"_Hello!_" the passenger called happily. Kurama gave the guy a polite smile before turning to the ticket woman. Yusuke answered the man, who was now staring at the bright red flight attendant.

"_Hey!_" the teen answered, causing the man to smile at him before moving closer to the desk. Yusuke frowned lightly and backed up toward Kurama, forgetting that the man was first to greet him. "_Someone is a little rude._"

"_He did say hello first, Yusuke. When you answered, if you wanted a conversation, you should have asked how he was. Since you didn't, the man probably figured the conversation was over. What more do you expect?_" Kurama answered. Yusuke opened his mouth to speak but stopped, then closed his mouth and as he went to open it again the ticket woman spoke up.

"_Sir, would you mind switching from your seat to row 11 seat D?_" the ticket woman asked the other passenger. The guy stood there surprised for a moment before thinking about where he was sitting.

"_I see no downside to moving, so sure!_" the man answered. Kurama sighed deeply in relief, but his relief lasted only so long.

"_But my friend, Tanya! She'll be alone!_" Pansy cried, not wanting to leave her skinny friend. Kurama went to say something when Yusuke's hand landed on his shoulder. Surprised, the red head looked to Yusuke and saw a blank expression. Raising an eyebrow, Kurama began to wonder what Yusuke had in mind. Slowly a smile began to form on Yusuke face as he began to speak.

"_I'm sure my friend will be more than happy enough to keep Tanya company. I mean you did say she liked males with long hair and her favorite color is red,_" the teen called. Underneath him, Kurama's face turned as red as his hair. Pansy jumped over to Kurama and Yusuke with a large smile on her face.

"_Really?_" She asked and Kurama, being the nice guy he is, had to nod his head yes. With a loud squeal and movement faster than the two teens thought possible, Pansy had Kurama in a hug while screaming '_Thank you!_' over and over again. Pleased with their work, the flight attendant and the ticket woman began to show the passengers back to the plane. Once on the plane, Kurama quickly rushed from Pansy and Yusuke to his seat next to Tanya, trying his best to ignore the girl until Pansy came over. Yusuke bounced over to his seat after Kurama, a large smile on his face before he sat down. Kuwabara didn't even spare the raven haired teen a glance. The next person was the guy from row 25, who walked past to grab his bags in the overhead compartments. Pansy stopped by row 11 to grab her things and turned to Tanya, who was watching the fat woman confused.

"_What's going on, Pansy?_" Tanya asked, her voice wavering slightly. Pansy gave the girl a smile and looked down to her as though Tanya was a small child.

"_I have to switch seats and sit in row 25. I'll be nearby and if you have any problems, when the fasten seat belts light is off, you can come to me. But if it is on, please stay with this young man here. He has promised me he'll take care of you, all right?_" Pansy asked as Tanya's eyes began to water with fear and sadness, but the woman nodded her head and watched as Pansy made her way down the isle toward her new seats. As she sat down the man came up and began throwing his bags in the overhead compartment. Yusuke and Kuwabara had their bags by their feet so the guy had room to stow both of his. Once he sat down and buckled, he looked over to Yusuke.

"_Hello again. My name is Robert,_" the man said as he held a hand out to Yusuke. The teen gave Robert a small smile and shook his hand while introducing himself. Robert nodded at Yusuke and then leaned forward to the magazine in the pocket attached to the seat in front of him. Rolling his eyes slightly, Yusuke turned to the still ghost white Kuwabara. Even watching the red head made Yusuke feel bad.

"_Dude, you going to be okay?_" Yusuke asked his friend. Slowly turning to face Yusuke, Kuwabara shook his head no.

"_We're not even moving yet and I want to get out of here,_" Kuwabara answered, his voice wavering in fear. Frowning Yusuke looked ahead and noticed flight attendants showing people what to do at certain times, how to buckle and unbuckle seat belts and other such things.

"_Well, mate. Not much we can do now, so I think you're just going to have to deal,_" Yusuke responded, a slight coldness left in his voice, which made Kuwabara even more nervous. "_I think the flight is about thirteen hours. Put some headphones on and go to sleep with some music. I believe you liked Megallica?_"

"_Last time I went to see or listen to Megallica was when Mitarai attacked me in the rain,_" Kuwabara answered sullenly as he slowly began to look back out the plane window. Yusuke laughed and leaned back.

"_But come on. You did beat him and in turn we gained a friend who helped us beat... Oh, what was his name?_" Yusuke called as he knocked his head against the seat. Kurama, having heard the creak from the chair looked up from a book he had taken out of his bag. He was making it quite obvious to Tanya that he didn't feel like talking. By this time, the plane was backing away from the airport and heading toward the take off lanes.

"_Game Master?_" Kuwabara asked, his eyes never leaving the wing. Yusuke nodded his head that it was Game Master that he was talking about. _**Amanema? Why are they talking about him?**_ Kurama thought as he leaned forward to hear more.

"_That was Sensui's name for him, but what was his real name?_" Yusuke inquired as he looked over to Kuwabara, quickly noticing that he wasn't as white as before. Inwardly smirking, Yusuke continued to mentally search for Game Master's name.

"_Do you mean Amanema?_" Kurama posed. Jumping in surprise, Yusuke and Kuwabara spun around to face Kurama. Then Yusuke thought about it, not noticing that all the color had returned to Kuwabara's skin. Even Hiei's red eyes left the sight of the wing to look at Yusuke.

"_Yeah! That's his name. Cause Mitarai came and fought that Tennis match when Amanema created Goblin City!_" Yusuke called. Smiling, he looked to Kurama. "_Thanks! You got some good memory._"

"_Only of certain people. If you asked about someone else's name, I more than likely would have forgotten,_" Kurama stated. As Kurama watched Yusuke, he noticed a slight twitch in the teen's smile and a sudden paleness overwhelm him. _**Yup, he got it.**_ Kurama thought slightly. Next to the red head, Hiei was smirking. _So the fox only remembers the names of the people he kills. Interesting._ The fire demon thought while trying to make it seem as though he wasn't paying any attention to the conversation. Tanya was trying to follow, but found herself getting lost before she sat back and pulled out some headphones and a MP3 player.

"_Okay then. So, how the heck did we get on this subject anyway?_" Yusuke asked as he turned to Kuwabara. The teen looked back at Yusuke surprised.

"_You told me to listen to some Megallica to get my mind off the death trap we're in,_" Kuwabara answered quite simply, his skin going a little pale as he spoke. Blinking in surprise at the abruptness of the answer, Yusuke watched Kuwabara as Kurama raised an eyebrow, having noticed the color change in Kuwabara's skin.

"_Kuwabara, you don't like flying?_" Kurama asked before the other teen nodded his head and his skin got even paler. Biting his lip slightly, Kurama looked to Yusuke.

"_So... Something new to talk about... Hey, Kuwabara! Have you gotten a girlfriend yet?_" Yusuke asked having heard that Kuwabara was popular in high school. Forgetting about being in a plane, Kuwabara suddenly turned a crimson red color.

"_Oi! Yukina in my only true love and no one else can compare!_" Kuwabara called as the plane suddenly took a corner and stopped.

"_Ready for take off!_" called a voice over an intercom. Hiei jumped in surprise and looked to Kurama as Kuwabara paled once again. Yusuke sagged down in his seat and muttered some type of profanity about the pilot under his breath. Kurama turned to face Hiei, after sensing the demon's gaze and nodded his head towards the window.

"_We're going to see if the plane can balance that woman off now,_" Kurama muttered, making Hiei swing his head back around to the window. Kuwabara also found himself staring out the window as the engines began to rev up for the needed speed to take off. As the roaring of the engines got louder, the plane slowly began to move.

"_I really hate this part!_" Kuwabara called stiffly over the roar. Yusuke slowly leaned over to watch the ground move past the plane and then the plane began to lift off the ground slightly. Hiei gasped in surprise and turned to face Kurama, only to find the red head calmly sitting back in his seat. His emerald eyes were closed and he seemed to be concentrating on blocking out the engines. Looking back out the window, Hiei noticed the plane was at an almost 65 to 70 degree angle from the ground. Gulping in fear, he looked back over to Kurama.

"_How is this thing actually getting off the ground?_" Hiei asked, his voice almost coming out in a whisper. Opening his right eye, Kurama watched Hiei as he answered.

"_I really don't feel like explaining the mechanics of a plane. Lets just leave it at, 'as long as it gets off the ground, people don't care.'_" With that said, Kurama closed his eyes again and began to relax in his seat. In front of them, Kuwabara was close to hyper-ventilating as he watched the ground begin to get smaller. Slowly, the plane began to tilt in a certain direction as it tried to get back into a parallel path with the ground and as it did so, Hiei began to tense all his muscles and squeeze into his seat. Kuwabara wasn't doing much better than Hiei. He was actually loosing his pale complexion, which was only replaced by a light blue color.

"_Breathe! Calm down! It's all right, Kuwabara. We're not falling yet,_" Yusuke soothed his friend as Robert leaned over to see why Yusuke was saying that. Raising an eyebrow at Kuwabara's skin color, Robert decided to not get involved and leaned back to fall asleep.

"_Urameshi, you were doing good until you said 'yet.' Please, just stop. I can handle this,_" Kuwabara answered in between gasps of air. Frowning slightly, Yusuke pulled back to his seat and leaned back. **Now what?** Yusuke silently asked himself as he tried to remember what Kayko packed for him. Sullenly, he realized Kayko didn't pack anything to do. Just food. **Oh grand!** Yusuke thought sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and turned to Kuwabara.

"_Hey, can I borrow your Game Boy and a game?_" Yusuke inquired. Kuwabara faced the other teen with a glare.

"_No. I'm going to be playing it in a minute,_" Kuwabara more or less snapped. Backing up in surprise, Yusuke's eyes widened and he held his hands up in a defensive pose.

"_Sorry, man. Just looking for something to do. Kayko packed all food, I forget to grab some games to pack in my pockets,_" Yusuke responded, and when Kuwabara went to say something back a dark green Game Boy Advance SP appeared between the two teens. Quickly taking it from the slender hand, Yusuke looked back to see Kurama was the owner.

"_Suichi's, he's letting me borrow it for the year along with a couple of games,_" Kurama responded without even looking up from his book. Yusuke mouthed an 'oh' and without even looking to see what game it was, Yusuke started the Game Boy up. Slowly leaning over, Kuwabara tried to get a view of the screen and then the sound began to work.

"_Welcome to Goblin City, where your team of seven heroes must clash iron with the evil Goblin King, and restore peace to the town,_" called the Game Boy. Very quickly, Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes turn to slits before they looked back at the slightly shocked Kurama.

"_Ha ha, very funny Kurama,_" Yusuke called ironically. All Kurama could do was give Yusuke a smile before Yusuke spoke again. "_I don't suppose you're trying to tell me something with this. Cause I doubt you knew we'd start talking about that again._"

"_I know Yusuke. My brother must have played it before he gave it to me and I didn't care to look and see what game was inside. He knew I liked the game... that is before Sensui,_" Kurama answered before he leaned forward and began digging around in his bag. Yusuke and Kuwabara watched and suddenly a small smile spread across Kurama's face before he came up from the bag with a couple games in hand. All of them were some type of puzzle or quiz game. Not a single fighting or sports game. "_He really went all out in trying to find games I liked._"

Slowly, Yusuke turned to face Kuwabara. "_Dude, mind if I borrow a game or two?_"

"_Go ahead, there's no way I can play all the games at once,_" Kuwabara responded before the two teens turned back around to play video games. Yusuke handed Kurama back his Goblin City game and the red head quickly threw it to the bottom of his bag.

**

* * *

Chepachet, Rhode Island, United States of America**

Laying in the dark of her room was a girl with a height of five foot two inches. She had blackish brown hair that was only brownish when the sun shined on it a certain way. Her eyes were brown near the pupil, turning a greener color before going into a silvery blue outline as it reached the edges. **(A/N: Yeah, I studied my eyes real good for that!)** The girl's lips were in an almost constant frown with the top lip a faded pink and the bottom a little brighter. She wore a short white tank top with a green lining around the edges for the neck and arms and a couple of small green outlined flowers in the center. Also she wore black shorts that stopped halfway down her thighs which were about average width. In body type this girl was more or less average, maybe a little bit on the bulky side but mostly average everything. Nothing was unique about her.

"Ana, darling!" called a voice from downstairs. The girl, Ana, rolled her eyes and slowly looked to the door knowing her mother, who was the owner of the voice, would call out again. "Ana! Will you get down here!?"

"That's new," Ana muttered before she swung her legs up and over her body. After that, she began leaning them to the side and sat up on her bed. Yawning and stretching her body, Ana tested how important her mother's news was.

"Ana!" her mother called once again. Ana gave a small smirk as she got off her bed and made her way over to the door, slipping into some slippers before leaving the room. -_If she called me three times then this has got to be something big. Whether it's something I'll like, that is to be decided later.-_ Ana thought as she made her way down a staircase to the first floor and spun around the banister to see into the kitchen where her mother was waiting, her hands on her hips and frowning. -_Whoops. Took it too slow.-_ Casting her mother a big smile, Ana walked past. "I called you three times, Ana! What took you so long?"

"Ah, you know me, mom! I'm just slow," Ana responded as she headed over to the refrigerator to get some type of snack or food. Her mother quickly came over and slammed the door shut. Slowly looking over to her mother, Ana began to size her five foot seven inch mother up. Ana's mother also had brown hair, but she was more of a golden brown type color. She had vibrant green eyes and wore a fancy shirt and pant outfit. Rolling her eyes, Ana realized that there must be something going on that day and she might need to change into something better looking.

"Into the living room. I have something to tell you and your brother," her mother said as she pointed into the entry way for the house. Mumbling 'yeah, whatever,' Ana slipped past her mother yet again and headed into the living room to see her father and brother already waiting.

"Hey, squirt. What took so long?" Ana's brother asked. Rolling her eyes, Ana sat down and began to study her father. Ana's father stood at six feet even, and he had graying black hair. His eyes were brown like Ana's and he wore a simple white tee shirt and shorts. With a smirk, Ana looked to her now entering mother. -_Maybe I don't need to dress up as much as I thought.-_ With the entrance of her mother, Ana's brother spoke up. "I can't stay here for long. I'm meeting up with a friend in about ten minutes."

"Ok. Well, you know how I had a Japanese friend in college?" answered Ana's mother. Surprised at the answer, Ana nodded her head and missed her brother doing the same. "Well, I got in contact with her about two months ago and found out that she has a son a year younger than you, Ana."

"Your point?" Ana responded, not entirely sure what her mother was talking about.

"Ana!" her dad exclaimed and she rolled her eyes slightly. Waving her hand in a 'proceed' like manner, Ana looked away from her parents.

"Well, we decided that her son and three of his friends would spend a year here in America with us and Mary's family," Ana's mom stated. Surprised, Ana looked up.

"Mary as in Sara's mom?" Ana asked and with a nod from her mother, Ana jumped up with a whoop of joy. Ana's brother on the other hand, didn't react the same way.

"For a year, they'll be here?" he asked. Again Ana's mom nodded her head. He suddenly began to smirk and dig around into his pockets to find his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" called Ana's mother. Everyone began to look at the boy as he began to dial numbers into the handheld device. Raising her eyebrows, Ana leaned over to try and catch the number, even though it would do her no good anyway because she had no idea what number went with the many names of her brother's friends. After letting the phone ring once, Ana's brother looked over to their mother.

"I'm calling some friends. Going to see if I can stay at their house for the year. No way am I going to be stuck in a house with Ana, Sara and a bunch of Japanese kids," the boy answered stiffly as he got up from the couch and hurried off. Ana rolled her eyes as her mother glared daggers in the teenage boy's direction.

"If it can't be helped," she suddenly said as she began to follow after Ana's brother. Ana sat there surprised at her mother's actions and wondered if she really didn't mind. _-__Then again... Mom knows that bro doesn't like anything Japanese. Maybe she figured she should give him a break! Cool!__-_ Ana thought before jumping up and rushing over to the cordless phone. Picking it up, Ana began to dial a number.

"Who are you calling?" came a masculine voice. It was gruff, but warm and kind at the same time. Spinning around, Ana faced her father. She had forgotten he was still in the room. Giving him a polite smile, she answered.

"I'm calling Sara! Who else would I be calling?" Ana asked as she looked down to the phone and continued to dial. She almost missed her father's deep sigh before he stood and left. Shrugging her shoulders, Ana waited for her friend to pick up her phone. Seconds began to tick by as Ana waited. Finally, she heard a click.

"Hello?" answered an older female voice. It had to have been Sara's mom. Ana smiled.

"May I speak to Sara, please?" Ana asked politely, calming herself. She could almost picture Sara's mom, Mary, nodding her head okay.

"Sure, honey. Give me a minute," Mary answered as she lightly put a hand over the receiver. But even with the hand there, Ana could hear Mary call for her eldest daughter. "SARA!"

Smiling, Ana waited as she could hear Sara call out to her mother. The stomping of feet signaled that Sara had either been up in her room or down in the basement. Ana couldn't guess which one but she was almost certain that Sara would tell her. Silently listening, Ana heard the phone shift from Mary's hand to Sara's before there was a small amount of whispered conversation in trying to figure out who was calling. The reason Sara wanted to know was that the two always greeted each other a certain way.

"Moshi, moshi!" came Sara's voice. Ana smile and answered her friend with the same Japanese statement. The two laughed together like always before one went to start a conversation. "Oh, my god! Did you hear?"

"Did I hear what? Are we hearing the same thing?" Ana asked checking to make sure Sara was talking about the same thing. She didn't want to spoil a surprise if her mom never told her. Sara let off a frustrated sigh.

"About the kids coming from you know where!" Sara answered and the duo squealed in happiness. Soon they were talking at a fast pace about how cool it's going to be and what everyone was going to do. Neither girl knew that their parents already had an idea of what was going to be going on.

**

* * *

KoorimeHiei: Down goes another chapter... Wow, it's going to be really boring doing this with out Kitsune-Mewtwo. Then again, she changed her name to ikkinwithattitude. But I'll still call her Kitsune-Mewtwo!**

**Disclaimer: Hey... I think I missed the first chapter.**

**KoorimeHiei: Um... +goes back and checks+ YUP! Oh well!**

**Disclaimer: Can I say it now?**

**KoorimeHiei: Sure! Go right on ahead!**

**Disclaimer: KoorimeHiei does not own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. But she does own Ana, Sara and all their family members.**

**KoorimeHiei: Which most have yet to be introduced. My mommy and daddy have no name! Sara's sister doesn't have a name, nor does her father and there is another family member to Sara's family that needs to come along as well. Or, at least I think she's family! I'll ask Kitsune-Mewtwo about it later.**

**Disclaimer: You're really pathetic.**

**KoorimeHiei: I know! Hey, wait a minute!**

**Disclaimer+already sneaking out the door+**

**KoorimeHiei+spots Disclaimer+ GET BACK HERE+races off+**

_**The next day:**_

**Kitsune-Mewtwo/Ikkin+reading+ ...You own me? And my family? Meep? Call me Ikkin, by the way... or just Kitsune. Full screen names are too long.**


End file.
